


Return to the Lighthouse

by TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake



Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Post-Finale, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake/pseuds/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake
Summary: The team successfully won their battle. In celebration Daisy and Sousa decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921981
Kudos: 29





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why I wrote this. I wrote this for fun. Sorry in advance for bad grammar and stuff. I am horrible at grammar and I am not a writer. This just a bunch of quick stories I wrote in my free time.

BOOM!

The Chronicom ship blew up, the Zephyr one making a near miss escape. Daisy managed to kill Nathaniel Malick and the rest of the chronicom fleet, but she had seconds before she froze in the depth of space. May, Coulson, and Mack were looking frantically out of the windows looking for Daisy’s body so Kora would be able to revive her body. 

“On your left” Coulson cried out to May, as she maneuverer carefully to Daisy’s Body. They managed to bring her into the Zephyr and Coulson and Mack laid her body down in the cargo hold. Kora used her powers on Daisy, reviving her and waking her up. May, Mack and Coulson gave a sigh of relive. “Thank you, Kora.” Mack said, gulping and was thankful. Daisy looked at Coulson. “This is what we what we, were fighting for.” Coulson said looking down at Daisy, while she turned to look at Kora. “Family.” She said weakly. Mack and Coulson helped Daisy up bringing her to the medical room to treat her wounds while May brought Kora to a free bunk to rest.

Laying her down on a bed, Mack started to tend to her wounds and started to clean them up while Coulson headed up stairs to speak to May. Daisy closed he eyes to try catch some rest. “You want me to get anything for you?” Mack asked Daisy and she opened her eyes back up. “Yeah.” She sighed “I want to see Sousa.” She said and a smile grew on her face and she started to blush. Mack laughed at her. “We will be touching down at the lighthouse soon, and you’ll be able to see him again”. She looked at Mack for a second and closed her eyes finally getting some rest. Mack left her alone too sleep as they made their journey back to the Lighthouse.

They touched down and saw FitzSimmons, who were waiting politely to see them so they can reunite with their daughter, running towards them. Simmons saw Daisy, who was being helped out of by Coulson and May, giving her a big hug. Fitz walked up to Mack, who was carrying Kora, and gave him a fist bump. Soon FitzSimmons took a Quinjet and flew to jungle. They all walked to the control room where Sousa and Yo-yo was waiting. A group of Chronicoms were just standing there amazed with the range of emotions they gained from May and Kora.

Coulson noticed them and helped Daisy to chair. Bidding a small goodbye to everyone, Coulson took the Chronicoms and brought them to a classified S.H.I.E.L.D. location. Mack and Yo-yo also bided them quick farewell and they left to the surface to grab some dinner at town nearby. Kora was still weak, May noticed and decided to bring her to a nearby hospital to get treated. That left Daisy and Sousa alone together. Sousa walked up to Daisy asking what she happened. Fitz didn’t tell Sousa that Daisy had to sacrifice herself to kill Malick and the chronicoms.

“I d—died” She said with a sigh, thankful she was still alive. “You died!?” Sousa said, responding the same way Daisy did when Coulson explained to her that she died. She saw the look on his face, knowing that he nearly lost someone he loved that day. Daisy stood up and looked at Sousa, who was still staring at her in disbelief. Daisy walked up to him and kissed him, the same way she did in the time loop, and to her surprise Sousa went back in for and kissed her back. Daisy grabbed his shirt and attempted to take it off, but they realised they were still in the control room and broke their kiss. “That was nice” she chuckled. “But now we need to find a room.” She said with the intention of having sex. She grabbed his hands and lead him down to her bunk where the chronicoms left it untouched and still had all her belongings there.


	2. Getting Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa is brought to Daisy's room and the beginning of a fun time.

Sousa walked into her room surprised how it looked the same to the ones there we in 1983. “Wow, you never redecorated your room.” He asked looking at her with smile on his face. “Yeah, not really. I spent a year up in space. But they upgraded this room, so I won’t accidently break anything with my powers” She said taking her Quake gauntlets off, placing them on top of her drawer. “What!?, you need to tell me all about thi—“Sousa said, and Daisy cutting him off. “Sousa, please just shut up and let’s play.” Daisy said with a huge smile on her face. Sousa grabbed her hands pulled her towards him and kissed her again.

Sousa broke their kiss and Daisy looked back at him and kissed him again. “Now, how do you take this costume off, Quake?” Breaking their kiss. Daisy took off her utility belt and grabbed Sousa’s hand brought his hand showing him how to unzip her suit. The zipper of her suit ran in between her boobs. Daisy moaned when he ran his hand through breast and rested his hand on them. “Please just pull it off” Daisy said putting her hand on Sousa’s arm pulling it down and she took the top part of her suit off leaving her in her bra. She bent down to take her boots off, she glanced up for a second and saw Sousa just staring at her.

“Hey, can you please help speed up this process, maybe take of your clothes off instead of staring at me, so we can get to the fun quicker.” She said giggling at him while she slid off her pants leaving her in her bra and panties. Sousa unbuttoned hir shirt still staring at her and was amazed on how sexy she looked. “Hey!” she shouted at him clicking her fingers in his face “seriously hurry up. I want to stare at you too.” He nodded his and turned around so he could strip down without getting distracted by Daisy’s sexy body. “So, you have any condoms we can use.” He asked politely while unbuckling his belt. Daisy giggled, “I’m on the pill, were safe and Simmons scanned for any STDs. Were all good.” Sousa didn’t know what the pill was, but he trusted Daisy.

Sousa got his pants off and turned back to Daisy and watched her scan his body and his prosthetic for a while before he noticed her stop. He looked down to see what Daisy was staring at, and he noticed that he was already hard. Sousa cleared his throat before walking up to Daisy and kissed her while he quickly wrapping his hand around her back and moved his hand down quickly to grab her ass. Daisy broke their kiss and pushed him on her bed and put her hands on the waist band of his underwear. “Are you ready, Agent Sousa?” she asked staring at him. He gave her a nod of approval. “Before we get started, call me Daniel.” He said watching Daisy pull down his underwear. Daisy started at the length of his cock before she grabbed it and slowly started to move it up and down. Sousa moaned and put his head back closing his eyes. “Of course, I’ll call you Daniel. Make sure you can hold your load in. I don’t want this to end quickly.” She said moving closer to him so he can suck his cock.


	3. Daisy's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa lets Daisy start off.

She opened her mouth and inserted his dick in her mouth and a huge moan came from Sousa. “Daisy!” he moaned, and he looked down and saw Daisy paused with his cock in her mouth. She was surprised at the length of his dick and enjoyed the moment of pleasure and then she started to suck and engulfed his cock in her mouth. She started off slow, but Sousa didn’t care he was enjoying every moment of it. This was Daisy’s first time in 4 year she gave someone a blowjob and she forgot how enjoyable it was and she started to pick up the pace. 

Sousa was even more surprised than Daisy, well he was the one receiving it. Blowjobs weren’t as popular in the 1950s so this was a whole new experience for him. At this point Daisy was going faster than she ever sucked in her life bringing him deeper than she did with Lincoln. She looked at Sousa who was clearly about to cum. She stopped and slid her mouth of his dick and she took a deep breath and Sousa let out a sigh of relief. “I was a about to cum, but man that was so good.” Sousa said laying up to kiss her.

But Daisy pushed him back down she still wanted to experiment with him. “I want to try something with you.” Daisy said moving away from his legs. “Sure anything from you, Quake.” Sousa said still on his back look at Daisy’s body and calming down from her blowjob. Daisy replied licking her lips, “Alright then. I’m going to Quake you.” And without warning Daisy put out her hand and started to stoke his cock with her powers. Sousa moaned louder than he ever moaned in his life put his head down and closed his eyes. 

Daisy was going slow trying not to hurt him, but she started to speed up. “Dasiy, god please” Sousa trying not cum so they can enjoy their moment together some more “Daisy, please stop, I don’t want this to be the end yet.” Daisy stopped and let him calm down. She was surprised he hasn’t cummed yet, but she knew he didn’t want to finish yet. “You are really good at holding it in.” she looks at him and moved up to kiss him. Sousa broke their kiss and flipped her on her back “You were great but now, it’s my turn.”


	4. Sousa's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa quickly has fun with Daisy before they connect.

Daisy was on her back, watching Sousa take her bra off and he started to play with her tits, and she wrapped her legs around his back. “You licked my dick, now I’m going to lick you.” Sousa said grabbing the waist band of her panties and pulling it off. “Go ahead I’m all yours, Daniel.” Daisy said putting her hands on her pussy indicating to Sousa to play with it. Hearing Daisy say his name instantly turned him on and he leaned down to lick and suck it.

Sousa wanted to make this last long while making her enjoy their time. Daisy looked down and saw him lick every single area of her pussy while she was pulling her hair hoping, she won’t pass out due to the pleasure being given to her. “Oh Daniel, oh god please” Daisy screamed out. Noticing this, Sousa wanted to hear her moan his name again and again so without warning he inserted 3 of his fingers into pussy. “Ah fuck Daniel” She screamed grabbing tightly on the sheet of her bed. 

Sousa let her calm down and adjust but he realized that the room was shaking. “Daisy? What are you doing?” he asked her moving his mouth away from her sweet sweet pussy but leaving his fingers in. “Ah, sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone penetrate me. Its ok Danny Boy keep going.” She said looking at him giving him the nod of approval. He leaned down to kiss her and whispered into her ear. “Let’s make this quick so you can feel the real thing. Try not to cause and earthquake in your room will you.” 

He started to move his fingers in and out of Daisy and he started suck her nipples. “Ah, Danny Boy. Please.” She moaned and with each moan Sousa would speed up the process. In matter of minutes the bed started to shake again, and Sousa recognized a patter and decided to go faster. “Ah, Fuck.” Daisy screamed quaking the bed as let out the biggest orgasm she had ever had in a very long time.


	5. Bumping Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa finally connects with Daisy

“Wow. That was all you.” Sousa said while removing his fingers from her wet pussy and licked and sucked his fingers clean. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself quaking during an orgasm. I forgot what it felt like to be fingered, but I think I’m ready for the real thing.” She said pointing and touching the tip of his dick. “Well get ready. Quake. I’ll be the quaking you.” Sousa said while teasing the outside of Daisy’s pussy with the tip of his dick. Daisy couldn’t wait any longer and moved herself down into his dick. “Ah!” They both scream at the same time and paused to admire the feeling of each other. Looking down at her eyes Sousa began to move and Daisy began to moan.

Sousa started off slow allowing Daisy to get use to the size of his cock in her pussy and Daisy lifted her legs up and placed it on Sousa’s shoulders to allow him to fuck her easily. “Daisy. This feels amazing.” Sousa said while sliding in and out of Daisy pussy. “I feel fucking amazing Danny boy. After you cum I want to be on top of you.” She said moaning between each word. “I don’t know if I continue after I cum, but I will certainly try. Quake.” He said pushing deeper and deeper into her. Daisy started to play with her boobs to help Sousa to cum inside her. Sousa realized what she was doing and began staring at her boobs and he started to go faster gliding in and out of her pussy smoothly and elegantly while listening to Daisy moan his name each time, his cock dug deeper into her. 

Sousa brought his hand down to her pussy and rubbed it around while fucking her at the same time. “Ah, bloody hell Daniel, I’m going to be the one to cum first. Stop Please, but don’t. This is the best thing ever!” Daisy yelled moving her hands off her boobs and grabbed the bed sheets. The room began to shake again due to her powers and Daisy let a gush of fluid all over Sousa dick and she let Sousa finish off. “What the hell Daisy my dicks all wet now.” He said giggling at her. A small smile appeared on her face and then that was it. Sousa let loose in Daisy pussy flooding it up with his cum. “Aww, that was nice. Now it’s your turn to be on top” Sousa said quickly removing his dick from her. He watched as cum slowly poured out of her but went straight back to helping her so she can ride him. He went on his back and lifted Daisy onto his lap and guided her onto his dick and she hovered of it and was preparing for a second round.

“Are you ready for round two, Danny Boy?” Daisy asked with head of his dick on at her entrance. “I’m offended you had to asked me.” Sousa said smiling at Daisy and nodded for her to enter. She slid down until his whole dick was inside unleashing a loud moan from both of them. He waited for her to start but she sat admiring the feeling of his dick for a second time. She noticed Sousa staring at her annoyed that she hadn’t started to move yet. “Anytime Daisy.” He said smiling up. Daisy rolled her eyes at him and started to move up and down. She started off slow, but quickly picked up the pace and rhythm. Sousa wanted the help her by trusting up into her, but he decided not to and just let her enjoy herself. Sousa still wanted to play with her though, so he reached out his hand and started to rub Daisy’s pussy again and got a huge moan from Daisy. “I want to see you cum on my dick again.” He said as he started to rub faster. Daisy moved her head back from the pleasure of his dick and fingers and could barely speak. “Ah, Daniel. This is great but I feel like I’m going to cum.” she said panting but still moving on his dick. For the third time the room began to shake, and Sousa knew she was about to cum and quickly started to rubbed her pussy faster and faster and then she cummed. The shaking of the room slowed down as she was beginning to feel tired but she didn’t feel Sousa cum in her yet, so she decided to use her powers on his dick while still bounced on him. “Hey, when were powers aloud during sex. Ah Daisy, I’m about to—” Sousa said stopping as he procced to flood Daisy’s pussy again. Daisy fell down and laid down on his chest and felt his heartbeat while she left his dick inside her. She looked at Sousa and gave him a kiss.

“We drained the life out of each other” Sousa said staring down at Daisy. Daisy didn’t respond she just enjoyed the moment with him. “I think I’m going to grab some rest in my bunk. Can you please get off?” He asked politely but his heart sank knowing he had leave her. “No, no, no. You stay. Were together now, literally, you can sleep with me.” She said grabbing a blanket so they can sleep together. She tried her best not to move so she can keep him inside of her and she started to close her eyes while she laid down on his chest. “I’m still inside you. Are you sure you want to sleep like this?” He asked starting to close his eyes. “Of course, I want you inside me, now shut up and let’s sleep.” She said and she drifted off and brought and blanket over both of them. Sousa kissed her good night and put her down next to him while he left his dick inside her.


End file.
